internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1909 Varsity Match
The third official Ice Hockey Varsity Match was played in Wengen, Switzerland on December 2, 1909. Results *Scorers - Oxford: Meigs (3), Spread, Winter. Cambridge scorers unknown. *'Oxford roster': P. Watson (goal), R.A. Arderne (point), T.L. Forbes (cover point), Meigs (cover point), F.E. Hawkins (captain; rover), H.K. Lunn, H.A. Winter, E.R. Spread, forwards. *'Cambridge roster': C.T. Swift (goal), H.C. Hudson (point), F.G. Hudson (cover point), P.R. May (rover), D.R.J. Holliday (cover point), M.E.C. Baggalay, R. Baggalay, A.W.M.S. Griffin (captain), forwards. Rev. G.A. Scott was also present, perhaps as a spare man. Positions were noted as being "approximately correct". Each member of the winning (Oxford) team received a small gold hockey stick. Match report An excerpt from Peter Patton's 1936 Ice Hockey publication: "Sir Henry Lunn revived the Inter-Varsity match this year. It was played at Wengen in Switzerland on December 2nd. Oxford won 5-3. There were no Rhodes scholars playing for Oxford although the form of Meigs might have been considered as worthy of one, had the participants in the matches have heard of the repute of the men from overseas. As this 'historic' match may make rather interesting reading, a correct and unblemished account is given despite some slight and recent amendments! This was the first match for the Challenge Cup presented by the Alpine Sports Club, and took place at the early hour of 10.30 a.m. Originally it was intended to be a three-days' contest but a thaw set in. The match was postponed until the latest possible date, and in consequence only one game was played. The ice was very soft as the result of the thaw, and the man in charge of the ice had made it far worse than it even should have been by flooding it early in the morning. There had been a discussion between the sides as to whether bandy or hockey sticks should be used. Cambridge wanted the former and Oxford the latter. Bandy sticks were used, and Oxford was further handicapped by her team having practised with a puck and consequently over-skating the wooden block used at the request of Cambridge. The match was a very scratch affair, and the Oxford goalie provided the chief interest. On land he was no doubt a fine hockey player, but unfortunately he could not skate, so he played goal, where he saved his charge by throwing himself in the path of the 'palet,' thus anticipating a rule which did not come into force until some eighteen years later! All went well with him until half-time, when he had to change ends, and it was only with the support of the two backs and the cheers of the spectators that he was enabled to cross the rink! Half-time score was 3-2 in favour of Cambridge, who hitherto seem to have had everything their own way-sticks, 'palet' and a lead of one goal! Someone on the Oxford side seems at that period to have had a 'brain-wave'! Meigs, apparently their 'star,' was moved up into the forward line, and he got two more goals in addition to the one he had got in the first half. Oxford thus led by the odd goal in seven, and just before time Spread got another, so the 'Dark Blues' won a remarkable match by 5-3. The game was an even one and fairly represented the 'merits' of the two teams. Watson averted many disasters: his timely falls to save despite that on occasions his opponents swept him away complete with goal. Mention should be made of the other goal scorers in this historic match in addition to Meigs. They were Spread and Winter for Oxford, but unfortunately the historians forgot to record who supplied the Cantabs' quota. It will be noticed that there were eight in each teams and hence the two cover points." Sources *B.M. "Peter" Patton (1936), Ice Hockey. Category:1909 in ice hockey